A Fire of Jealousy
by Just Jamus
Summary: With Lily’s parents’ deaths, she and Petunia are sent to live with their grandparents who reside in England. There, Lily goes to Hogwarts, meets the Marauders, strange dogs, and a crazy teacher who predicts her death every minute.
1. Chapter One: The Lilies Present

**Title: **_A Fire of Jealousy****_

**Author:**_ Sugar Quill_

**Date: **_November 2002****_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the people you recognize. Anyone you do not recognize belongs to me. I do own Belle, (Lily's nickname) I think… And Piper's mine as well!_

**Summary: **_With Lily's parents' deaths, she and Petunia are sent to live with their grandparents who reside in __England__. There, Lily goes to Hogwarts, meets the Marauders, strange dogs, and a crazy teacher who predicts her death every minute. Starts with Lily's sixteenth birthday, and goes onto her death.****_

**A/N: **_ I'm racking and racking and racking my brain for ideas for "Welcome Home, Lily and James", but so far I've got nothing. I'm also thinking of changing my penname, so if it changes, don't say I didn't tell you. It might be Autumn Leaf or Autumn Leaves. Or maybe I'll just stick to the good ole' Alison Hershey._

****

****

**_A Fire of Jealousy_**

**_ _**

**Chapter One: The Lilies Present**

**_ _**

Dinner at the Evans's was surprisingly pleasant, considering it was their youngest daughter's sixteenth birthday. Rose and Jeff Evans had expected Petunia to make rude comments about Lily's school, and that Lily would reply with more rude comments about Petunia's "horse" face. Lily had been accepted into Claire's School for Witches when she was just eleven years old. That had sparked a fire of jealousy between the two girls; Lily being a witch and Petunia getting anything she desired. 

"Happy birthday to you!" sang Jeff, Rose, and Petunia Evans to the now sixteen Lily Evans. "Make a wish!" Petunia exclaimed, a small smile on her face. 

Lily looked down at the large chocolate cake with emerald green frosting that spelled 'Happy 16, Lily!' and thought of her wish. _My wish, she thought, __is to have a big happy family. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and blew out the candles. Cheers erupted from the three Evans and Lily's kitten, Piper, let out a small meow. She opened her eyes and grinned. _

"Present time!" Lily shrieked, putting her hands out expectantly. "It's _present_ time! The best part of a birthday party, if I do say so myself," she grinned. 

"Mine first," Petunia said and handed Lily a miniature-sized box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper. Lily looked at it in bewilderment as she opened it, but gasped loudly and choked back tears. 

"Consider that a present from all the other years I never got you one. Happy birthday Lily," Petunia said. Lily took two small earrings out of the box and put them on. With her emerald green eyes, pale skin, and auburn hair, the small emerald earrings stood out.

"Petty, thank you so much," Lily breathed, tears gleaming in her eyes. Petunia smiled at her. 

"Now," chirped Rose, clutching a green box (that was tiny) to her chest, "_my_ turn. Belle, this has been in the family for generations, so don't lose it. Appreciate it greatly. I feel this is going to come in handy for you soon. Remember, Lily, I love you with _all my heart." She handed it over to Lily who ripped off the paper and threw off the top of the box. _

Lily took out a delicate looking necklace and held it up to the light. It had an elegant deep red ruby pendant with a golden G in the center of the pendant with very tiny inscriptions on the back. Lily thought for a moment. _I know I've seen this somewhere! But where have I?_

"Mother, I absolutely adore it!" Lily cried. "Help me put it on." Rose clasped the necklace around her neck and whispered in her ear, "Wear it always, Belle," Lily nodded.

"Cake anyone?" asked Jeff, holding out a plate of chocolate cake. "Oh, Lily, your present will be here later. I promise." He grinned at Lily and gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her the plate.

**~Later That Night~ **

****

"Maybe it's in this book," Lily said to herself, holding a book in one hand, scooping Piper into her other, and falling onto her bed. Moving around, Lily positioned the book on her bed and put Piper in her lap. _What's the G stand for? She thought to herself. _Gray_?_

"Lily, dear," Rose said. "May I come in?" Lily's head snapped up from the book. She looked at her Mother who was standing in front of her bedroom door, wringing her hands. She nodded her head and watched her Mother sit on her bed beside her. "Dear, I've been getting strange phone calls at work," she sighed. Lily's mouth opened to say something but Rose cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Not just calls; I've been having dreams, people ringing the doorbell here and then run… Lily, people haven't been following you, have they?"

Rose looked at Lily apprehensively. "Sorry, Mom, no one's been following me. Not that I know of, at least," she added hastily seeing her Mother's horrified expression. "And no one _would_ be following me; I'd hex them if I saw them," Rose sighed and gave Lily a soft smile. 

"Mom, what _kind_ of dreams are you having?" Lily curiously asked. She watched her Mother bring a hand to her head and sigh quietly. 

"I—I'm not sure, Lily. All I see are people in black clothes." Rose narrowed her eyes in thought. "They… they talk to someone. I can't really understand what they're saying. This man is the leader, I think. He talks to a woman and does something and—and green light. And then I wake up."

Lily's eyes widened. "Mom, are you—I think you're a Seer!"

"A Seer, Lily what in Heaven's name is a Seer?" Rose asked her bewildered. 

"Um… let me get my Divination book," Lily said while she got off her bed and looked under her bed. "It's one of my school books. I think what you saw was some sort of Divination. Magic, is what I'm saying," she told her mother, her voice muffled.

"Yes! Here it is!" Lily came out from under her bed, holding a ratty old book with crinkled edges. She placed herself on her bed and opened the book. "Not tea leaves… not Grims… oh, here it is. Let's see," she read to herself nodding every so often.

Lily looked up from the book and grinned. "Mom, why didn't you tell me? You're a Seer! I'm so proud of you! But, why are you a Muggle?" Lily sighed aggravated. 

"Dear, why don't we look at this tomorrow, hmm? Now, it's time for you to go to sleep. No protests, you hear?" Lily rolled her eyes and nodded. "Good. Good-night, Belle, see you in the morning," she kissed Lily on the forehead and left the room, closing the door quietly. 

Lily stared at the door. "She didn't say when to go to sleep." She looked down at Piper. "Which should I look up; the necklace or Mom being a Seer?" Piper looked up at Lily and mewled. 

"The necklace it is," she answered for Piper. She leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed the book, and started sorting through it.

Lily moaned and shut the book. '_Why can't I find anything?'_ she asked herself. She pushed the book off her bed, and placed the Divination one on the floor. "Piper, let's get to bed. I am tired with a capital T." 

She changed, brushed her teeth and hair, and got under the covers of her bed. "Night, Piper," she muttered before closing her eyes.

**~Lily's Dream~**

A tall woman hurried down a passageway, her robes billowing out behind her. She ran a slender hand through her inky black hair, as she turned a corner. She slowed down as she neared a door. Opening the door, she smiled miserably at its occupant. A plump woman sat in a chair behind a large and elegant desk going through papers, occasionally scratching her head with a chubby hand. 

The plump woman looked up as she heard the door open. "Rowena, what are you doing here? I thought you had class!" the woman exclaimed, surprised. The woman, Rowena, sat in a chair in front of the red head. 

"Oh, Helga," Rowena Ravenclaw moaned, "they're at it again. Godric wants Caitlin here at Hogwarts, while Salazar wants her out of here." Rowena shook her head. Helga Hufflepuff got up and walked around her desk, over to Rowena. 

"My dear, this has to stop. We can't have them fighting about every single Muggle born that comes here.  Rowena, where are they?" Helga asked, her blue eyes blazing.

"The Great Hall," she replied. "It's a good thing I cancelled my class, and told them to stay in their common rooms. Otherwise, Salazar would probably hex any of them if they went into the Hall!"

"Come on, Rowena, students are at risk," Helga said curtly. She stormed out of her office with Rowena at her heels.

Walking back the way she came, Rowena touched a blue pendant on her neck; all Four Founders of the new wizard school Hogwarts had one. Godric's was red, Salazar's was green, and Helga's was yellow.

Helga snapped Rowena out of her thoughts as she threw open the doors of the Great Hall. "Godric, Salazar," she warned, her voice low and deadly.  

Both men stopped their verbal argument and looked at Helga who glared at them. "You're grown men," she hissed. "You should act your age, not like some immature First Year!"

Godric shrugged sheepishly. "I shouldn't have let my temper get away from me. I'm terribly sorry to all of you, including the students." He stared at his shoes. "I never intended for it to go this far. I _should act my age, Helga. Once again, I'm terribly sorry."_

Helga smiled tightly. "If you do it no more, you shall be forgiven." She turned to Salazar who was glaring at Godric. "Salazar, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Salazar looked shocked. "You expect me to apologize?" he hissed. "I will do no such thing, my dear Hufflepuff. The bloody Gryffindor deserved every insult I threw at him. If he and the Muggles stay, I _leave."_

He turned on his heel, and stormed out of the Great Hall. All three adults looked upset. "I'm not leaving this school," Godric stated softly. 

"We know," Rowena said. "It'll be Salazar. I'll talk to him, and find a new Head of Slytherin. I'm sure one of the teachers will take it. We'll also have a leaving Feast. He _is_ a Founder; he deserves respect on his leave."

Groaning, Godric stared at the ceiling while he lay in bed in his chambers. "This is what it has come to? We were so excited, and now one of us is leaving." He sighed. "My heir will have a hard time with his, I'm positive about that." He chuckled and let sleep overcome him.

**~Present Time~**

Lily jerked awake, sweating, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. "What the…" she murmured. She looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 5:54. Lily groaned and buried her face in her soft feathery pillow. "Mmm," she moaned, "I think I'll just…" 

Sitting up, unable to sleep, Lily crept silently out of bed, not waking Piper, and slipped on her green fluffy slippers. She tiptoed across her room, opened the door, and walked to her parent's room. 

She opened the door and slipped inside. She walked over to the bed to see it empty. Lily's brow furrowed as she walked out of the room, and to the living room. Sitting on the couch, Lily's foot hit something solid and clammy. Lily looked at the object and screamed loudly. Petunia came rushing down the stairs and went to her sister.

"Lily, what is it?" Petunia asked her tiredly. 

"Petty," Lily moaned, tears streaming down her face, which had gone deathly pale. "Mother, Father, Petty! You'll be next! I just know it!" she sobbed.

"Lily! What are you going on about?" Petunia asked her.

She pointed to the object with a shaky finger. "Oh, my God, somebody help us!" Petunia screeched as she saw the dead bodies of Rose and Jeff Evans staring at her.

_Well? Was it good? Please R/R! I've been working on this for, like, forever. I'm writing Chapter Two already! Woo! Hopefully I'll have it done before Christmas… Oh, and before I forget… **Big thanks to Cathy for being my beta!! Never coulda done it without ya! **_

_Love, Dawn_


	2. Chapter Two: The Meeting of Relatives

**Title: **A Fire of Jealousy

**Author:** Sugar Quill

**E-Mail:** IceEmpress84@aol.com

**Rating:** PG, maybe PG-13 later on

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the people you recognize. Anyone you do not recognize belongs to me. I do own Belle, (Lily's nickname) I think… And Piper, Rupert, Laura, Camilla, Frank and Snotty Lady all belong to me._

**Distribution:** FanFiction.Net

**Summary:** With Lily's parents deaths, she and Petunia are sent to live with their grandparents who reside in England. There, Lily goes to Hogwarts, meets the Marauders, strange dogs, and a crazy teacher who predicts her death every minute. Starts with Lily's sixteenth birthday, and goes onto her death.

**Spoilers:** None of the HP books, I believe

**Feedback:** It's welcomed!

**A/N:** _Um…well, there's this one teensy little word that's bad. Not much, but still._

**_A Fire of Jealousy _**

**_Chapter Two: The Meeting of Relatives_**

"Somebody, please help us!" Petunia wailed as she stared at her parent's corpses. "Please! Someone, anyone, _help us_!" Her wails attracted the attention of the couple who lived next door, Camilla and Frank Carter. 

The couple burst through the unlocked door and saw the Evans girls crying and pointing to two bodies. Camilla gasped and rushed to Lily and Petunia and tried to calm them down, while Frank called the police, and started pacing. "Dears, what happened?" 

Petunia wiped her tears, and nodded at Lily. "Ask her," she whispered hoarsely. 

Camilla looked at Lily expectantly. "Well," Lily gulped, "I woke up because I had a weird dream, I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't so I went to their room." She took a shuddering breath. "I saw that they weren't there," she gasped. Words were failing her. "I came here…saw them…Petty…came…Mom, Dad," she moaned, and buried her face in her hands.

Ambulances came to a screeching halt outside and the clang of metal on metal made them all start. Frank stopped his pacing and looked out the window. "Is that your Mother's car?" he asked, pointing to a red car. 

Petunia shakily got to her feet and walked to Frank. "No, that's Lily's present from Dad." Lily looked up, her eyes red and puffy, her face tear streaked. 

"What?" she asked. Petunia walked back to Lily, and helped her to the window. Lily let out a cry. A red car (**_I'm not good at describing cars_) had been hit by one of the ambulances, the bumper and whole backside of the car had been smashed. "That's my present," Lily muttered. She touched the pendant on her neck and cried.**

Men burst through the door, cops, paramedics, and neighbors. Camilla guided Lily and Petunia to the porch outside. They sat on the porch swing, the cool night air blowing their hair. Lily sobbed quietly, Petunia stared off into space, and Camilla looked from one to the other, not sure of what to do.

The rest of the night blurred by, Lily didn't remember much; she sat off to the side, crying her heart out. Petunia sat beside her sister, doing nothing. Lily had to check a few times to make sure she was even breathing. 

A rather large woman with red hair came up to Lily. "Are you Lily Evans?" she asked in a snotty voice. Lily nodded. "Good, I need you to go pack. You're coming with us to the airport."

"Airport, why are we going there?" Lily asked the woman. She had never flown before, and was frightened of the idea. 

"To get you to your family, orphan, what else, your parents?" She sniggered heavily, and she took out a compact mirror. "What are you waiting for? I said pack!" Lily jumped up, grabbed Petunia, and ran to her room. 

Petunia unthinkingly sat on Lily's bed, and petted Piper, who was washing herself. She watched Lily gather her stuff. "You did this," she hissed harshly. Lily turned to look at Petunia, tears in her eyes.

"I did what?" she asked uncertainly. Petunia glared at her and sneered.

"You killed them. My parents, you killed them. I don't know how you did it, but you did. You and your abnormality, and your freakish friends did it." She got up off Lily's bed and stormed out the room.

Lily closed her eyes and broke down for the millionth time that night. "I did it," she said wretchedly. "I really did do it. 

Her Mother's voice floated through her mind. "_Remember, Lily, I love you with all my heart_." 

She shook her head. "I didn't do it. I didn't…" she reminded herself as she resumed packing. 

Coming down the stairs, her bags packed, she found Petunia laughing with the Snotty Lady (Lily's name for her). The steps creaked and Piper meowed from her carrier. 

"Well, it took you long enough," Snotty Lady barked. "Let's get going." 

**~**London******, ****England****~**

Lily looked around and moaned. _They've __got weird accents, she thought and then suddenly wrinkled her nose. _What is that smell? Ugh, it's Petunia perfume. Oh, wow, she piled it on!_ She coughed a little making Petunia glare at her. _Stupid, dumb, older sisters, why does she have to be here? Oh, right, our parents are dead.__

"Petunia, I'm going to the bathroom," Lily told her sister. Petunia waved her off. 

She found the sign with the little girl on it, and walked towards it. She gave a small shriek as a tall boy ran into her, making her fall to the floor on her backside. The boy peered down at her. 

"Muggles," he muttered, then cleared his throat, "Let me help you up," he gave her a hand and she took it. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"What did you—wait…me a Muggle? Watch your language! Someone might suspect something!" Lily patted her pocket, but the boy, who looked startled, grabbed her hand. She smiled inwardly; he thought she was going to use magic!

"Look, I'm sorry." He let go of Lily's hand and ran his through his black mop of hair. "I'm James Potter, and you are?" 

Lily sighed and smiled a little. "Lily Evans." 

James nodded. "You're not from around here are you?" He walked to a chair and sat down, leaving Lily no choice but to follow him. "Lily, are you from America?"

"No, Sherlock, I'm from Pluto. Of course I'm American, what did you expect?"  

James rolled his eyes from beneath his glasses and then asked her perplexed. "Where're your parents?" 

"Oh, my parents…they—they died last night. I found them…" Lily said softly, and James' eyes widened. "Don't say you're sorry; I got that enough last night, from neighbors and paramedics and cops."

James looked at her neck. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the necklace. 

Lily smiled. "This? I got this from my Mother yesterday as a birthday present." She saw his eyes widen. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "No—nothing," James frowned and looked away. He jumped. "I've got to go, Lily. It was nice meeting you! Bye!" He ran off to a boy with sandy brown hair, James turned back to Lily and gave her one last grin.

"Yeah, bye," Lily said dreamily. She sighed. I can't _believe I fell for a stranger! A stranger, Lily, right after your Mother and Father's deaths! Oh, how could I?_ "Dumb, Lily…that was really dumb!" she shrieked suddenly. 

Half the airport stopped to stare at the now flushing girl. "She forgot to take her medication. Sorry about that," Petunia drawled. She snatched Lily's wrist and dragged her to her seat. "Sit down and shut up!"

Lily slumped down in her seat, her face bright red. She twirled her auburn hair as she inspected her jeans. Lily sensed someone watching her so she looked up and saw an elderly couple looking at them sadly. She realized they must have been her grandparents.

She stood, poking Petunia and pointing to her grandparents. Petunia adapted a forlorn look and slid an arm around Lily's shoulders, making her own heave with what looked like suppressed sobs. She pulled Lily with her toward the people. 

"Oh, my dears," the woman sobbed bringing them both into a bone crushing hug. She let them go and dabbed at her eyes. "You poor, poor things…" Lily recognized her instantly. She was Laura Evans, her Father's Mother.

The man ruffled her hair. "How's my little pumpkin head? Oh, don't cry on me, Lily," he said with desperation as her eyes filled with tears. Rupert Evans put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "Everything will be fine, I promise you."

"Grandpa, I don't know. I mean, I miss them_ so_ much!" Lily told him tearfully as they headed toward their car. 

Petunia sniffed. "And I don't? Lily, you should've been prepared. I mean, really, you knew it was going to happen, so why not brace yourself?"

Lily, being fed up with her sister, exploded. "Petunia, I did _not_ kill our parents! Whoever did is still on the run! Get it through your thick skull! _You may even be the murderer! Who __knows who did them in, Petunia, because I sure as hell don't!" _

Her eyes were glowing slightly and her face was flushed. She saw the Evans' car and got it, slamming the door.

"Well then…let's get a move on, shall we?" Rupert told them.

_Oh, my God! I've had this done for such a loooong time, but Cathy (I'm not blaming you!!) didn't have time to proofread it and all, so, yeah… Um… it is__ near Christmas so… uh… Oh, I'm working on Chapter Three so it should be out before 2004… It should be out some time in Jan. 2003._

****

Harmony the Vampire


	3. Chapter Three: A Trip to Diagon Alley an...

**Title: **A Fire of Jealousy

**Author:** Sugar Quill

**E-Mail:** IceEmpress84@aol.com

**Rating:** PG, maybe PG-13 later on

**Disclaimer:** Check chapters 1&2 for disclaimer

**Distribution:** FanFiction.Net

**Summary:** With Lily's parents deaths, she and Petunia are sent to live with their grandparents who reside in England. There, Lily goes to Hogwarts, meets the Marauders, strange dogs, and a crazy teacher who predicts her death every minute. Starts with Lily's sixteenth birthday, and goes onto her death.

**Spoilers:** None of the HP books, I believe

**Feedback:** It's welcomed!

**A/N:** **_WARNING!_**_ This chapter contains Snape and Malfoy being their usual Slytherin-ness self. No offense if you're their fan._

**_A Fire of Jealousy_****__**

**_Chapter Three: A Trip to Diagon Alley and the May Girls_**

****

****

The alluring aroma of bacon and eggs mingled with orange juice woke Lily. Her mouth watered as she tripped over Piper while she got out of bed and stumbled down to the kitchen.

"Yum, that smells good," Lily moaned, her eyes closed, walking toward the food. A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at her grandmother. Laura pushed Lily into a chair and walked to the stove to finish the eggs.

"Don't touch, dear," Laura chided her youngest granddaughter without turning around.

"But Laura—" Lily began, wiping her hair off her face.

Laura wiped her hands on her apron. "No buts, Lily. You're not to touch."

Lily sighed and rested her hands on the table. She started drumming her fingers along the cold hardwood surface. Her mind was blank—she was too tired to even think of why she was even in there that early in the morning. One thought popped up out of nowhere and Lily gazed at her grandmother.

"When's the funeral?" she asked, tucking a stray piece of hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear. She frowned as Laura turned slowly around.

"Didn't—Didn't Mrs. Ackerman tell you?"

_Oh, so Snotty Lady has a name… Lily thought. "Tell me what?"_

"She didn't… Lily, dear, they were—uh, cremated. There _is no funeral."_

"There's no funeral!?" Lily stood and started pacing. "No funeral, there's no funeral!? I just went through a traumatic experience and I don't get to see my parents laid to rest? Who made those stupid arrangements? Whoever did—I'll kill 'em!" 

Laura put an arm around Lily's shaking shoulders. "Dear, your parents wanted to be cremated."

"It's not fair, granny, I wanna see them again!" Lily cried, tears pooling in her eyes and spilling onto her cheeks. "It's not fair, it's not _fair!" _

"Lily," Laura said quietly and she hugged her granddaughter close. "Shh…" she murmured.

Petunia burst into the kitchen, her face sour. "We're not the Brady Bunch, you know, so why share all the bodily germs?" She flipped her pale blond hair over her shoulder and stalked to a chair and sat in it.

**__**

Lily pulled away from Laura and sat across Petunia and wiped her eyes. She looked at Petunia and asked her quietly, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Petunia snapped, her brown eyes showing wildness. She stabbed her fork into the bacon as Laura set it on her plate. "Mmm, it's good," she said, spraying food around the table.

"Yeah, and _you're_ the one worried about bodily germs…" she muttered darkly. 

"Hello, girls, Laura," Rupert said cheerily as he walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Hope you two had a good nights sleep."

Lily smiled at him sniffling, "I had an okay night, Grandpa." 

 "I had the worst night! I couldn't sleep; I knew if I shut just one eye, Lily would come at me with a butcher knife!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Oh, please, you'll kill me with your look, Medusa!"

"Your breath could kill a monster, _Lillian_!"

"Girls," Laura exclaimed, slapping her palms on the table and glared at both girls. "If you've nothing good to say, then do shut up!"

Laura stood as someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it. Eat in peace, please."

She walked to the door, opened it, and saw no one. 

Petunia screamed as if the devil was at her heels. "The bird is after me! It's gonna kill me! Help me!" 

Laura rushed into the kitchen and almost had a heart attack. Lily was petting an owl and cooing at it. Petunia was huddled behind Rupert as he examined a letter that had come from the owl, supposedly. 

"Lily, what's Hogwarts?" Rupert asked her.

"Um…Hogwarts… is just the best Wizardring School ever, oh, my God! Did I get accepted there?" Lily was jumping for joy, and Petunia looked as if she wanted to vomit as the owl ate some of her bacon.

"Yes, Lily, read this."

Rupert handed her the letter.

"Dear Miss Evans you have been accepted… blah, blah, blah, due to some problems you will start this new semester. Please have your supplies, more boring stuff. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress, wow, I've heard of her. Oh, look, another part… Diagon—what in the world is a Diagon Alley?" 

"Lily, there's another…parchment," Rupert said. "It has directions to this Diagon Alley."

"Let me see, Grandpa." Lily took the directions from him and read over them. Her eyebrows rose. She looked up from the parchment and smiled. "Can we go?"

**~The Leaky Cauldron~**

Petunia surveyed the grim looking pub with a look of pure distaste. She glanced at Lily who was grinning at a tall, man who had no teeth. She groaned as the man asked Lily's name.

"Lily Evans and these are my grandparents, Rupert and Laura. Oh, and that girl is my sister, Petunia," Lily chirped happily. Her smile faltered a bit, but she smiled nonetheless. 

The man gave her a toothy smile. "Me name's Tom, pleased to meet you all." He walked toward the back of the pub. "Come on, now, let's get you into Diagon Alley."

After Tom had shown the small family how to get into Diagon Alley, and where everything was, Laura and Rupert let Lily and Petunia walk around by themselves. Lily was ecstatic that she got to go on her own, even if she was with her elder sister. 

_Diagon Alley is so cool! Lily thought._

Lily sneaked a glance at her sister and grinned at her scowl. She shrieked as she collided into something soft and warm and fell backwards.

"I have a tendency to run into things…" 

She looked up at the person she ran into and snorted quietly. Lily got up, wiped her hands off, and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

The person she ran into gave her a sour scowl. "Obviously, watch where you're going," he snarled. He shook his shoulder length black, greasy hair and smirked at her.

"What's your problem?" Lily shouted at him, standing in front of Petunia. Even though she disliked Petunia, she felt the need to protect her.

"My problem?" the boy said. "I have no problem, you're in my way so _move."_

"Why should she, Snape?" another boy's voice came from behind Lily and Petunia.

"Potter, Black," the boy named Snape hissed. Lily turned and watched them, recognizing Potter. She grinned at him but he took no notice, his eyes fixed on Snape's black ones. The other boy was glaring at someone else that soon came into view.

"Malfoy," the other boy stated, "it's a wonder to see you here, really. Thought you'd be drowning in all the Dark Arts in Knockturn Alley. You know, with all this You-Know-Who stuff going on, someone might actually suspect your family!"

"Sirius," James said quietly, "on three." He raised his wand arm that held his wand.

"James," a dark haired girl declared, running towards him with another girl behind her, "what are you _doing_? You'll get in so much trouble!" 

"Charisma, not now," James warned his arm steady. 

"Yes, now, James," the girl names Charisma frowned. "I'm not going to lie to Mrs. Potter anymore about your pranks at school if you curse him."

The other girl gasped at Charisma's side. "Yes…Sirius…same…here…."

James growled quietly but put his wand back in his pocket. "Come near her again, Snape, and you'll find that hook nose of yours up your—Mum!"

"Jamie," the woman sighed, "not again…" 

Lily walked forward. "No ma'am, it was that boy's fault—Snape's. He…well, Snape wouldn't let me and my sister through, and so he helped us. James was doing nothing but helping us."

"Well," Mrs. Potter grinned. "I always knew my Jamie-poo was a good little boy! Now, dear, do meet your father and me at Tom's before you Floo over to Sirius'."

James nodded, "Yes, mum."

Mrs. Potter nodded and walked off.

Snape and Malfoy glowered. Malfoy leaned closer to Lily and smiled a gruesome smile. "Stay away from us, Mudblood, or you'll find yourself at the cruelty of our Lord."

The boys walked off, sending warning looks behind them.

"Sorry about them," one of the girls said. "They're your Slytherins. You look new; are you?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, I'm Lily Evans, and this is my sister, Petunia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Cordelia May, and this is my sister Charisma. We're twins," she said after seeing Lily's astonished look.

"Oh," Cordelia grimaced, "sorry about James and Sirius. It's just that Slytherins are a bit—sorry, they're just total evil."

Charisma nodded fervently. "James' and Sirius' acts are usual. Any Slytherin that calls a Muggle-Born a Mudblood, they're getting it from the Marauders. The Marauders is James' little group."

"Sorry, Lily, he just…oh, I seem to be doing this a lot, but we've got to go." James sighed and glanced at Sirius who nodded.

"I'm Black, Sirius Black. But do to our little activity on Snape and Malfoy, it seems we have to go before my mum and James' mum gets us. Bye," Sirius said while starting to go. He grabbed James, his eyes wide, and they left waving. 

Cordelia snorted. "Sirius is a playboy. We suggest you—"

"—stay away from him," Charisma finished for her sister.

The girls giggled. 

Petunia stepped forward. "Are you…witches?"

Charisma nodded. "Yes we are, are you?"

"I should think not," she sniffed. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm going back to our grandparents, Lillian. When you're finished strolling, let us know, and we'll go buy your _schoolbooks_." Petunia sniffed again and stormed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Cordy, wanna show our new friend Lily around?"

Cordelia grinned, "Let's!" 

The twins each grabbed one of Lily's arms and took her to each of the stores—or the ones the girls liked. Lastly, the girls headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies; the latest Quidditch store. The previous store—Mandy's Quidditch—had been burned down. The Ministry thought it was wizards, Charisma had told Lily. But they had told the wizards it had been mice—who were smoking.

"Smoking mice?" Lily had choked out.

Charisma nodded grimly. "Everyone knows it was Dark Wizards, but the Ministry is trying to cover it."

"They are," an older boy said, ogling the brooms through the window, "covering it, I mean."

"What do you mean, Danny?" Cordelia asked timidly.

"You know Mandy, the store owner? Everyone knew she was a Muggle-Born. The Wizards had an alibi, though, so it was never proven that they burned it down. But there are potions to determine if they're actually telling the truth, so I'm stumped as to why they never did that."

"I heard the people who did it _weren't_ the Dark Wizards. It's this new evil, Danny. I'm telling ya, new evil. This new Dark Lord, Void or something, is gathering people. Some say they're only going after Muggle-Borns and Pure-Bloods who love Muggles," another boy said.

"Ah, so Muggle-Borns are the target? I thought I was in trouble…oh, right, the May's."

Lily glanced at Cordelia and Charisma who were pale. "We're Muggle-Borns," Charisma whispered. "Oh, dear Lord, please help us."

"I'm sure they won't go after you," Lily said, reassuringly, whilst hoping what she was true about her and the May's. 

Lily would one day regret ever saying that.

_Mmkay, so I lied. I said Jan, but I'm posting this—hopefully—on December 31st at 6 something. I'm also going to repost Chap. 2 because I didn't think when I posted it and forgot to do something so…_

_If you'd like to email me at bumblebee22_6@hotmail.com, you're welcome. If you want you could add me on MSN Messenger or just talk to me… I'm fine with that. If you have any questions, though, email me at the address given at the top along with the title. That stuff up there. _

Sugar Quill


End file.
